


Illusions and Memories

by starshipslytherin



Series: Jegulus writing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipslytherin/pseuds/starshipslytherin
Summary: On a meadow, young James and Regulus picture their loving future without knowing their future is going to be remembering their past, wondering where everything went.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that took me longer to write than you might think:D It's actually the first piece of writing I felt was good enough for me to publish it, so enjoy!

They were lying in the grass. It was warm, sunlight tickling their noses. The world seemed to be in a state that couldn't possibly become any better.

_It was not very warm, but they didn't care. They were wearing warm coats and lying on a blanket that made the cool ground feel a little bit warmer._

James had wrapped his arms tightly around Regulus, whose head was resting on just the right spot under James's shoulder where it fit as though destined to lie there, and he was closely inspecting his chin; James could feel his hot breath on his face, and it made him smile.  
"Everything about you is just so - warm", said James.

_James had wrapped his arms around Regulus, whose head was resting on that one spot under James's shoulder, the only spot on James's body that wasn't completely uncomfortable, and he was closely inspecting his chin; James could feel his hot breath on his face._  
_"Stop breathing on my face, you git", James moaned irritably._

"Except for my heart. It's as cold as ice", Regulus joked.

_"Well, sorry I exist, sir", Regulus hissed._

"Ice can melt, you know", James smiled.

_"Just breathe somewhere else. You reek", James sighed._  
_"As if you don't", Regulus shot back._

"That's a very lovely thought", Regulus smiled.  
"I know it's true", James whispered, softly pecking Regulus's temple.  
"That's sweet", Regulus said quietly.

_"Bastard", James muttered, painfully pinching Regulus's hip._  
_"That hurt!", Regulus complained._  
_"And the fact that you ate too much garlic bread hurts my nostrils", James responded._  
_"Oh, sorry, Potter. Guess you shouldn't have given me any then", Regulus snarled._  
_"Shut up", James told him._

A robin landed next to James's head. He didn't notice it, but Regulus did. "Look at the little guy", he smiled. "He's so free. He always knows everything he needs to know."  
"Beautiful", James confirmed.

_A ladybird sat down on James's nose. He didn't see it, but Regulus did._  
_"Don't move now", he said. "There's someone sitting on your nose. She's so free, you know. She doesn't need to know anything."_  
_"She doesn't need to know you", James teased._

"You know what those things make me wonder?", Regulus mumbled.  
"Tell me", James demanded, tightening his grip around Regulus's waist to hold him even closer. Regulus interwove the fingers of his left hand with James's.

_"You know what those things make me wonder?", Regulus mumbled._  
_"Thankfully not", James muttered, tightening his grip around Regulus's waist nearly to the point of suffocation, because he knew Regulus hated that. Regulus used his left hand to repeatedly slap James's forearm until he stopped._

"About - what we're gonna be in, say, forty or fifty years. Do you think we're still going to lie around and - just be together?" Regulus blinked at James.  
"If you ask me - I hope so", James answered sincerely. "Because I really don't want to leave you."  
"What do you think it's gonna be like?", Regulus asked.

 _"You know, I'm gonna tell you", Regulus insisted. "I'm often thinking about - what we used to be, say, forty or fifty years ago. Do you remember how we just - lay around, doing nothing at all, except just being together?"_  
_"Good old days", James sighed nostalgically._  
_"Remember what it was like? Just the two of us?_ _Two young chaps all smitten?", Regulus asked, and his lips curled a bit._

"We're gonna make out a lot", James announced.

_"We used to make out a lot", James remembered._

"Definitely", Regulus chuckled, wiggling a brow playfully.

_"I quite liked that", Regulus admitted._

"And we won't ever stop. Ever", James promised him.

_"Why did we ever stop?", James sighed._

"I know", Regulus said, his hand under James's shirt, playing with his belly button and just feeling his warm skin.

_"I don't know", said Regulus. "I guess we're just too old now."_

"We might be old one day, Reggie, but no one's ever too old for love", James added.

_"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm old", James said._  
_"We are old, Jamie", Regulus informed him. "And it all came before we even realised it."_  
_"But we're not too old for love?", James wanted to know._  
_"Obviously not, it's still there, and so am I and so are you", Regulus smiled._  
_"This is all I ever hoped for", James smiled back._

"I don't want to grow old", Regulus pouted.  
"Not even with me?", James asked with a smirk.  
"You'd be the one who would make it less daunting", Regulus sighed.  
"We're gonna get there before we're even gonna realise it", James told him soothingly.

_The peaceful silence of the night was already descending upon them when their lips met again, but it wasn't dark yet. It was spring; days were getting longer. The ladybird flew up into the sky, knowing exactly where to go, but James and Regulus didn't care, their past was nothing more than memories, and their love lay in the present._

The vivid noises of the day were still surrounding them when their lips met again, but the sun had already vanished behind the forest. It was autumn; nights were getting longer. The robin rose and fluttered up into the air, not knowing where to go, but James and Regulus didn't care, their future was nothing more than illusions, and their love lay in the present.

 


End file.
